Echoing Lily
by ADunne
Summary: Lily n'était pas une Potter ordinaire et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Trop solitaire et trop farouche peut-être trop franche et trop désinvolte surtout.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Lily n'était pas une Potter ordinaire et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Trop solitaire et trop farouche peut-être trop franche et trop désinvolte surtout. _

__**Note :** Echange de Noël HPF__

* * *

><p><em>Echoing Lily<em>

Lentement, Lily Luna Potter s'extirpa de son grand lit en laissant s'échouer en cascade les couvertures blanches sur le sol stratifié. Il flottait encore dans l'air l'odeur de la cigarette froide de la veille mêlée à celle du sapin fraîchement coupé, savant mélange de vieille fumée et d'aiguilles justes tombées. Le réveil indiquait à peine quatre heures de ses gros caractères rouges, ses nuits étaient courtes depuis quelque temps déjà pourtant elle n'y faisait plus guère attention. Elle alluma la lumière rapidement et plissa les yeux face à la lumière crue qui envahit la pièce, la sensation était toujours désagréable lorsqu'il fallait ouvrir les yeux mais elle préférait cela à la pénombre de la nuit. Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir, elle ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr après tout à la vingtaine révolue on se doit d'être au-dessus de ces considérations enfantines.

Lily s'habilla en silence choisissant chaque vêtement avec un soin qui lui était inhabituel. Elle savait que ses cousines la raillerait si elle ne se montrait « présentable » au déjeuner, Molly sa grand-mère ne se plaindrait pas évidemment trop heureuse de voir sa dernière petite fille pour l'occasion mais elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer sa tenue. « _Ma petite Lily, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour l'occasion _», lui dirait-elle comme à l'accoutumée. Alors aujourd'hui, rien que pour aujourd'hui, elle troqua ses ordinaires habits moldus contre une longue robe de sorcière vert foncé.

Quatre heures dix au réveil, les minutes lui semblaient plus longues la nuit à croire que le temps ralentissait sa course l'espace de quelques instants. Lui qui semblait la fuir en journée, lui offrait un répit salutaire avant que l'aube ne vienne. Un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, la petite Potter, un moment où aucune des contrariétés passées ou à venir ne pouvait l'ennuyer. Il lui suffisait de poser sa tête sur le carreau et de plonger dans les étoiles, de clore les paupières pour rêver et toucher le ciel. Parfois elle ouvrait la fenêtre, grimpait sur son petit balcon de centre-ville et s'accoudait à la vieille barrière de fer, un plaid sur épaules nues pour la réchauffer. Un homme à l'occasion, la chaleur humaine était toujours plus appréciable pour calmer ses angoisses d'enfant.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle sache trop quoi faire pour les occuper. Aucune lumière ne brillait au-dessus d'elle, seuls les nuages remplis de neige attendaient encore pour déverser leurs flocons sur la ville endormie. Alors elle se coiffa les cheveux, un peu, disciplinant ses longues mèches rousses et tapota la rambarde de fer du bout des ongles, espérant vainement le faire venir. Lily n'était pas idiote et savait pertinemment que son amant ne viendrait pas, pas aujourd'hui, pas pour Noël. Il n'était pas prêt à lui offrir autre chose que sa présence irrégulière et demain il lui faudrait faire bonne figure.

_« Lily, qu'il disait, on ne peut pas. Ce n'est pas moral. »_

Mais il revenait toujours se nicher dans ses draps au bout d'un ou deux jours d'abstinence, Lily se plaisait à croire qu'elle lui apportait ce qu'il ne trouvait pas dans son propre foyer, elle se sentait importante. Il n'en était rien, ce n'était qu'un homme dans la trentaine qui fuyait ses responsabilités nouvelles de père et de mari, un homme comme tant d'autres qui cherchait sa jeunesse passée dans les bras d'une enfant à peine majeure. Alors Lily attendait, car c'était ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux attendre le patronus qui viendrait la prévenir de son arrivée prochaine, attendre que les flammes inoffensives viennent éclairer sa cheminée, attendre. Juste un mot, un sourire et vivre.

La jeune femme s'était éloignée de la fenêtre à reculons en profitant encore un instant de l'image paisible de la ville endormie, le tableau était si rare pour cette commune d'ordinaire si bruyante et dissipée qu'il méritait d'être souligné, avant d'aller s'assoir tranquillement devant le sapin de Noël installé au pied de son lit. L'arbre était relativement grand, trop certainement pour son minuscule appartement de centre-ville, mais parait-il que « Noël n'était pas Noël sans sapin » alors elle s'était pliée à la coutume de bon coeur. Ses amis de l'université pouvaient désormais aller et venir sans s'offusquer de l'absence du végétal et des autres décorations depuis que Zach avait installé ladite plante, ses parents aussi avaient apprécié le changement lorsqu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'était qu'un sapin, un stupide sapin avec deux guirlandes et trois boules, un sapin que tout le monde trouvait magnifique. L'esprit de Noël, ça devait être ça.

_Magnifique._

Lily avait beau voir l'allégresse générale qui envahissait les deux mondes à l'arrivée des premières neiges, elle n'avait jamais réussi à la saisir, la toucher ou même à la comprendre. Il restait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans l'euphorie ambiante, peut-être était-ce à cause de son caractère solitaire qui a poussait à éviter les foules – réunions de famille comprises – qui l'empêchait d'apprécier la fête, oui peut-être était-ce cela. Alors elle se laissait porter et attendait que cela s'arrête, cela s'arrêtait toujours heureusement pour elle. Doucement, elle réajusta la guirlande dorée qui glissait sur les branches et entreprit d'ajouter une ou deux décorations çà et là. Pas grand-chose, quelques figurants ou quelques étoiles, histoire de casser un peu la monotonie des guirlandes rouges et or, satanées couleurs.

Elle n'était pas une Potter ordinaire et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Trop solitaire et trop farouche peut-être trop franche et trop désinvolte surtout. Elle détestait l'idée même d'être une Weasley parmi tant d'autres, même si techniquement elle portait le nom de son père elle n'était qu'un vague copié de sa mère à la même époque comme on lui faisait souvent remarqué, et faisait tout pour s'en démarquer. Le fait est qu'elle se voulait unique mais qu'il était dur dans cette grande famille de n'être qu'un. Il y avait Victoire et Molly, Dominique et Lucy, Rose et Albus et évidemment Hugo et Lily. On attendait d'eux qu'ils se ressemblent et s'apprécient, qu'ils traînent ensemble incompris mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lily était différente, longtemps même elle avait rêvé ne pas être comme eux, ne pas être « magique ». Quand elle y repensait la Lily d'aujourd'hui trouvait cela stupide, tous les enfants veulent un jour être des magiciens, faire des tours et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié ses années passées à l'école de magie. La sorcellerie était une précieuse aide dans sa vie quotidienne, néanmoins cela ne la définissait pas elle en tant que personne. Etre une cracmol aurait été bien trop simple, une situation de fait irréversible alors qu'elle se devait de faire ses propres choix, de tracer le chemin qu'elle suivrait sa vie durant. Alors qu'elle, elle avait décidé d'être une Lavande Brown, fière et forte, malgré ses blessures qu'elle exposait dignement sur son visage. Elle tenait ces séquelles de la Grande Guerre, à ce moment-là elle n'était qu'une étudiante mais elle s'était battue avec courage et en portait les marques sur sa figure déformée. Elle s'exposait magnifiquement belle, de fêtes en gala et de journaux en magasines, sans honte et sans jamais renier qu'il elle était, qu'importe son passé.

Elle était une Lavande Brown.

La jeune fille saisit la baguette qu'elle avait glissée dans la poche de son vêtement et d'un geste élégant transforma les décorations du sapin pour les rendre plus à son goût, à croire que le vert et l'argent seyaient mieux à son appartement un autre mouvement du poignet et quelques bougies parfumées s'allumèrent pour couvrir l'espace d'un instant l'odeur de cigarette froide de la veille. Elle ne fumait pas, enfin pas vraiment, juste une cigarette de temps en temps pour calmer ses nerfs fragiles. Elle n'était pas accro non, ce n'était rien qu'une bouffée par-ci et qu'une autre par-là, histoire de. Lentement, l'odeur de cannelle remplaça le goût âpre de la nicotine et Lily sourit satisfaite. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'odeur ne se soit pas encore installée dans ses vêtements sinon son père ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui faire la leçon, encore.

_« Enfin Lily, ce n'est pas sérieux. Tu devrais retourner vivre avec nous, le monde moldu ne te réussit pas »_ et blablabla. Cependant, elle ne cherchait plus à lui faire entendre raison il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait choisi de s'installer loin du monde magique et elle en avait assez de devoir en permanence s'expliquer. La jeune fille savait bien que la découverte de la magie avait été pour son père une sorte de délivrance et qu'il s'y sentait à sa place, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Elle avait besoin de faire ses propres expériences de sa vie, de suivre le chemin qui lui semblait être le plus juste et le plus adapté à cette personne qu'elle croisait tous les matins dans le miroir.

Au début, ses parents croyaient qu'elle tenait sa lubie du monde moldu de son grand-père et que cela n'irait jamais bien loin. Mais un canard en plastique et quelques compacts disques plus tard, elle se sentait toujours étrangement attirée par cet inconnu à la fois si proche et si lointain. Elle passait toute une partie de ses vacances d'été chez son oncle Dudley qui l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts et la jeune sorcière se plaisait à découvrir les fastes de cette vie avec ses cousins. Elle les enviait, elle aurait voulu étudier les sciences, apprendre d'autres langues et vivre simplement sans avoir à s'arrêter à chaque pas sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que ses parents saluent tel ou tel inconnu.

_« J'espère que tu sais que tes parents sont des héros »_, disaient-ils. Comment aurait-elle seulement pu l'oublier ? C'est une chose dont on parlait peu en famille, un peu comme un état de fait dont cela ne valait plus la peine de parler, mais que les autres se pressaient de relater pour eux. Lorsqu'elle parlait de son père à l'école, on lui parlait du survivant et lorsqu'elle parlait de sa famille, on lui parlait des fameux Weasley. Foutue destinée. Bien sûr elle n'avait rien à reprocher à ses parents, après tout ils avaient tout fait pour les protéger ses frères et elle, mais il n'empêche que cela lui pesait souvent. Lily devait être en cinquième année lorsqu'elle leur a fait part de sa décision d'aller vivre dans le monde moldu à la fin de sa scolarité. Elle étudierait les sciences pour devenir ingénieur ou quelque chose de ce genre quitte à suivre des cours en parallèle pour être au niveau d'un moldu de son âge, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Avec du recul, elle pouvait même dire que cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi et qu'elle s'y épanouissait entièrement.

Lily soupira alors qu'elle posa nonchalamment sa tête contre le matelas derrière elle. Il n'y avait pas de cadeau sous le sapin, constat un peu amer des liens qu'elle avait su créer ici et de ceux qu'elle avait créés là-bas. Ils devaient croire qu'un pull de sa grand-mère, un quelques livres de ses parents lui suffisaient, après tout elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Ce n'était pas tant la montagne de cadeaux qui l'intéressait, mais le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un quelque part qui lui manquait. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder ici et là, loin de cet endroit où il se trouvait, si bien qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux craquements dans sa cheminée et aux flammes vertes qui l'embrasèrent furtivement.

« Tu devrais dormir à cette heure-là. Comment suis-je censé te surprendre si tu ne dors pas ? »

Lily sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être là, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

« Teddy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Victoire et…, demanda-t-elle précipitamment en se levant.

— Victoire dort, fit-il doucement. Je passais juste pour te laisser un cadeau, mais vu que tu es levée voilà c'est pour toi. »

L'homme avait sorti un petit paquet mal emballé d'une des poches de son long manteau noir d'hiver et le lui tendit.

« Mais je n'ai rien pour toi, on avait dit que…

— Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau ordinaire, c'est un souvenir. »

Intriguée, Lily saisit l'objet et eut un instant d'hésitation en constatant qu'il ne pesait rien. Néanmoins, elle fit glisser le papier rose avant de le jeter à terre et de découvrir une petite boîte en carton vert. Teddy l'encouragea d'un regard protecteur et la laissa soulever le couvercle sans rien dire. À peine le rabat fut-il ouvert qu'un nuage de papillons multicolores s'en échappèrent et volèrent dans tous les sens. La jeune femme observa le spectacle en silence, laissant les papillons à leur drôle de danse, avant qu'ils ne commencent à disparaitre l'un après l'autre. Bientôt il n'en resta qu'un, un unique qui vient se poser contre sa tignasse rousse. Lily pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et ferma ses paupières, ce n'était plus la nuit étoilée qu'elle y voyait, mais cette marée colorée qu'il lui avait apportée à nouveau.

« Je croyais que tu avais oublié, murmura-t-elle simplement en prenant sa main.

— Non, bien sûr que non. »

Lentement, Lily tira son amant jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser encore emplie du souvenir qu'il lui avait offert.

Une fois, lorsqu'elle avait six ou sept ans elle s'était perdue dans la forêt ; à trop vouloir jouer les solitaires, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Elle n'avait plus une image très claire de la scène, cependant elle se rappelait le froid qui l'avait cloué sur place, la nuit qui était tombée très rapidement et le silence. Ce silence assourdissant qu'elle ne supportait plus, désormais. Elle avait erré pendant des heures à travers les bois pour retrouver son chemin, en vain. Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait fini par s'asseoir dans une petite clairière le dos callé contre un rocher elle avait attendu que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle s'était dit qu'elle était un peu comme Alice aux pays des merveilles, l'héroïne d'un dessin animé qu'elle regardait souvent chez ses cousins, perdue. Sauf qu'Alice rêvait et pas elle, il n'y avait ni chat bariolé, ni lapin blanc pour l'aider, juste un papillon multicolore qui la narguait du haut de son perchoir. Parfois, il quittait sa branche pour s'approcher et voler furtivement autour d'elle.

« Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! » criait-elle pour le faire partir.

Mais le papillon restait là à l'observer en faisant battre ses minuscules ailes scintillantes sans que Lily sache quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un stupide insecte, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'un signe pour lui dire qu'elle voie suivre. L'enfant ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête contre ses genoux, son nez frôla presque le petit animal qui prit la fuite aussi vite. Lily se leva brusquement pour le rattraper, elle ne voulait pas rester seule ici, cela lui faisait trop peur. Elle courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt noire.

« Attends-moi ! »

La fillette continua sa course entre les arbres, malgré les branches et les ronces qui écorchaient ses vêtements et la peau de ses mains. Mais soudain, des lumières au loin se firent plus précises, des cris l'appelaient là-bas derrière les feuillages.

« Lily ! Où es-tu ? Lily !

— Maman, soupira-t-elle à bout de souffle, maman je suis là. »

Encore quelques pas et elle sortit enfin de la forêt où elle s'était perdue quelques heures auparavant. Elle se sentit soulevée, étouffée dans les bras de son père et cajolée dans ceux de sa mère. Peu lui importait les remontrances de ses ainés, Lily ne les écoutait pas ses yeux rivés sur le papillon qui l'avait abandonné pour se réfugier sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux verts. _Teddy_.

Lily secoua la tête comme pour revenir à la réalité et nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.

« Pour que tu ne sois plus jamais perdue », murmura-t-il doucement.

La nuit de Noël s'était écoulée doucement, pourtant Lily Luna Potter ne dormait pas elle caressait ces cheveux bruns qui n'étaient pas les siens profitant de ce cadeau, de cet instant volé à la nuit.


End file.
